<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treacherous by Florchis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143344">Treacherous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis'>Florchis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Florchis ships it all [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't decide if it's a choice getting swept away. I hear the sound of my own voice asking you to stay. [StaticQuake Friends AU]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Florchis ships it all [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treacherous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts">26stars</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think: red or blue?”</p><p>Lincoln raises his head from his phone to look at the dresses Daisy is holding in front of him. Honestly, he couldn’t tell under pressure what he was reading on his phone because mostly he was just keeping his hands and his eyes seemingly occupied. When Daisy asked him to come dress shopping with her, he only set three goals for himself: one, make sure she gets something she likes; two, not look like a creep; three, not let her realize he is in love with her. Not staring at her while she tries on dresses might be hurting goal number one, but it’s a must to achieve goals number two or three.</p><p>“Red is definitely your color.” He tries to school his voice down to an uninterested tone but realizes too late that the quickness of his response betrays him nonetheless.</p><p>“Thank you, sweets.” She kisses his cheek, and Lincoln recites inside his head the normal parameters for a human heart in a feeble attempt to strongarm his own down into a normal rhythm.</p><p>He makes a crick on his neck pop while he waits for her to try on the dress and goes over all the reasons he said yes to this whole dress shopping business that is tedious and fraying on his nerves. Until Daisy opens the curtain of the changing cubicle and yeah, that’s exactly why he said yes.</p><p>He knows he is smitten because the first place where his eyes focus is not the curves the dress accentuates beautifully or the dipping cleavage on red lines, but instead on the way her face is completely light up.</p><p>“You were right, Lincoln. This is it.” She makes a twirl and for some reason, he is the one who feels dizzy. “I owe you now.”</p><p>He only manages a slight smile without letting his whole face betrays his true feelings and he can’t even hear his own next words with how hard his heart is pounding on his ears.</p><p>“No problem, Dais.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>